Screaming Red Asses
* Kaskus * LOSS* NOTE: LOSS does not recognize |statsdate = 2 July 2012 |totalnations = 1 |totalstrength = 30,000 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 30,000 |totalnukes = 12 |aidslots = 60% |rank = low |score = low }} MANIFESTO GAIBHNITHE ÁR RIAN FÉIN The Screaming Red Asses are a micro alliance, currently residing on no specific trading sphere. The Screaming Red Asses are founded on the principles of independence of thought and action, as reflected in the following points: 1) There are good alliances and good rulers on every strand of the treaty web. The Screaming Red Asses shall not let an arbitrary system of interlocking treaties determine with whom they shall befriend or ally themselves. This may or may not cause tensions when hostilities begin; the Red Asses are confident that reason and discussion between good allies can overcome such obstacles. Should the issue be impossible to overcome, perhaps the treaty has run its course. This is neither good nor bad – it simply is. 2) The Screaming Red Asses will not have their foreign policy decisions made by their allies or enemies. If our allies’ loyalty for us is based on who else we befriend, perhaps they are not the allies we are looking for. By the same token, the enemy of my enemy is not necessarily my friend. 3) The time appears to have passed on Planet Bob when blind allegiance is no longer practical nor desirable. Casus Belli are becoming weak and arbitrary, and the Red Asses do not feel compelled to fight a war in which they believe the cause is frivolous or unjust. To that end, all treaties signed by the Red Asses will be ODAP; however, that fails to capture the spirit of the treaty. Independence is NOT synonymous with neutrality. The Screaming Red Asses vow to defend their allies when necessary – these treaties will be viewed as mutual by the Red Asses, with the only exception being we will not automatically support an unjust or frivolous CB, or situations in which an ally has clearly committed an action for which it deserves punishment. In fact, better name for such a treaty would be JMDnoAP – Justified Mutual Defense (non-chaining) and Optional Aggression Pact. This is not intended to be weasel or infra-hugging language. Readiness for war, desire for war or economic condition will NOT drive this decision. Our allies are sovereign and are welcome to engage in whatever wars they wish and for whatever reason – the Red Asses, however, cannot be expected to support unwarranted wars of aggression, nor support foreign policy gaffes which are being justly prosecuted on the field of battle. We expect our own CB’s to be judged accordingly – we do not want to drag our allies into any war for a cause they do not believe in. HISTORY A NEW ALLIANCE The Screaming Red Asses are founded by Walsh the Beloved, most recently of Hooligans, on the principles of independence of thought and action . The Screaming Red Asses formed on July 1, 2012, and , spurred on in large part by the awful nature of casus belli used in the prosecution of theDave War, which was well underway at the time. Kaskus was chosen as a protector, primarily because of their largely neutral position on the treaty web, and agreed to provide limited protection in the form of an ODP, which was the subject of some debate amongst their ranks. The Red Asses wasted no time putting their philosophies into action, and before they were 24 hours old, they had done something many alliances had already done (entered the Dave War), and something else many alliances had not (entered the conflict on both sides). THE DAVE WAR The Screaming Red Asses fought on three distict fronts on two sides of the treaty web in the Dave War. Each front had its own casus belli, unique challenges, and different comportment. These fronts are detailed in the infobox below: CHARTER ARTICLE I -- Membership Application to join the Screaming Red asses is made on the appropriate thread on the forums. Prior to applying, members should ensure that they meet the following criteria: *Not a member of another alliance *Not at war with another alliance *Not a rogue. *Treat people respectfully in war and peace, and maintain a respectful presence on the forums, IRC and the OWF. Members failing to meet or maintain these criteria will be denied acceptance/expelled from the alliance. ARTICLE II -- Government The Screaming Red Asses are a dictatorship, run by the Screaming Red Ass Commander in conjunction with discussions from the main alliance advisors (Executive Officer and Top Kick). Government functions (FA, IA, MoD) will be be delegated to these and other members as membership grows and as the Red Ass Commander sees fit. ARTICLE III -- War Members may NOT go to war without the express permission of the Red ass Commander. When the Screaming Red asses do go to war, the entire alliance goes to war unless the tactical or strategic situation dictates otherwise. In any case, that decision will rest with the Red Ass Commander or his designee. ARTICLE IV -- Foreign Policy Technically, the Red Asses will only sign optional treaties with other alliances. These will be regarded as 'mutual" on our end -- however, we will not feel obligated fight a war for a stupid CB not of our choosing or for an ally that has made a foreign policy gaffe and is now paying the price. We may still fight such a war, we just wont be obligated' to. ARTICLE V -- Changes to Charter See Article II.